The Swan Cullen Triples
by nine tailed demon fox
Summary: After Edward left Bella. She finds out that she is pregnant with Edward's and her children. What will happen when Bella's children are in high school and they meet the Cullen's and there dad. Will Bella forgive Edward for what happen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters but do own Katara, Haydara, Ang, and Emma in this story.**

**Bella's P.O.V.  
**

Two weeks has gone by since the birthday accident and the Cullens left Forks. I woke up this morning and got dress and went down stairs as I went down stair I got this pain in my stomach and I felt this nudge in my stomach I got into the bathroom to take a pregnancy test since I didn't get my period yet. As I looked at the pregnancy test couldn't believe my eyes the test says I am positive but I only had sex with Edward and his a vampire. I will have tell Charlie and he'll not like it.

1hour later

Charlie finally came home form work I have to tell him. " Um... Charlie I have to tell you something... and I don't think you will like it." "What ever it is I will handle it OK Bella." " Um... Edward and I had sex and now I am pregnant." I said I looked at Charlie he was mad. "Bella pack up your things you are no longer allowed to live in this house." I ran up stairs to pack up my things and went outside and put them in the bed of the truck. And headed for the Cullens house even though they are not there. When I got there I opened the door and went inside with my things I out them down and took the sheets off the couches and the chairs. I went in to the kitchen and there was a letter and some money and credit cards I opened the letter it read

_ Dear Bella, _

_ By the time you get this letter we will not be here. I already know you are pregnant and Charlie kicked you out of his house I kept the house unlocked so that you can live here. I bought some baby things for you and in the refrigerator there are some blood bags you will need them. I also left some money and in case of emergencies I left two credit cards. If you need any help call Katara I left her cellphone. _

_From your best friend,_

_Alice Cullen_

and of course leave it to Alice know what to do. So called Katara and asked for her help and she said she was on her way and she will be bringing Emma her daughter with her. Katara was in the same way as me and now she is a vampire and Emma is a hybrid vampire.

So I am laying on the couch thinking about my life when i hear a knock at the door and i knew it was probably Katara and Emma and I got up and and went to the door and opened it and there was Katara and Emma at the door. I moved aside to let them in I got attacked by Katara and Emma hugging me. And for the rest of the day we were just talking for the rest of the day. I was getting tried so I slept on the couch.

I woke up and looked at my stomach man did it grow. Katara came in with a cup and gave it to me and I drank the blood. Katara then carried me up stairs to Carlisle's study as we got in the room Katara and Emma transformed it into a hospital room they also got out some Carlisle's stuff that he keeps in the closet. Katara put me in the hospital bed and started up a conversation " So how was your night?" " It was OK, Hay Bella I am going to do and ultrasound so that we can check the baby out and we can see if you have more OK." "Sure." So she got out ultrasound put the gel on and she found the baby then she said "Bella you have triples two of them are conjoined and the other isn't ." " Do you want to know what genders they are." " Yes, I want to know the gender." by this time I am about to cry for happiness " Alright the conjoined twins are girls and the other one is a boy. "

_Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break._

One week past

Today I am going to deliver the babies today soon so I am talking to Emma while Katara is out in the woods hunting. and Jake has been visiting but he doesn't agree with the idea so he stop visiting but Seth visits once in a while which I am happy and also heard that Charlie and Seth's mother Sue are dating. Charlie still isn't talking but that doesn't surprise me at all. Katara just came back when my water just broke and all of a sudden with pain just rippled up my body and scream in pain and Katara is by my side and has a scalpel she said it will be easier to get the babies out. I am screaming in pain and Katara is telling Emma stuff while she opens my stomach with the scalpel then she hands me the twins they look so beautiful and she hands me the boy he looks handsome. Katara hands Emma the babies and I and slipping out of conscious and all I feel before slipping into the black blackness is a needle pinch and someone biting me and feeling like I am on fire.

three days after transformation

The fire is gone and I hear voices and noises I know the two voices and one of the voices is getting louder then I hear three heartbeats. I hear the door opening and closing. I try to open my eyes but I can't so I try and try finally I can open my eyes I sit up and look around everything around me is heightened and bright I see Katara behind me so I turn around. "Bella how do you feel, I know you want to see your babies but not right now you probably need to hunt." I try to speak but there is a burning sensation in my throat so I just nod. "Alright follow me." So we jump out the window and run into the woods. Once we stopped Katara told me want to do and I took down a couple of deer,and a bulk. We ran through the woods to the house once we got to the house she told me that I still have to name them still. We were in the living room when Emma came with the babies they look so cute. I name the boy Ang Kai Swan and the conjoined twins the one on the left Haydara Asad Swan and the one on the left Renesmee Carlie Swan. Ang has Edward's human eye color which is emerald green and is like a younger copy of Edward. The conjoined twins are connected at the shoulder and down they both have my human brown eye color they have my wavy long hair but the color is Edwards hair color.  
Katara and Emma both have to leave so that just left me and the babies.

Page Break. Page Break. Page Break.

seven years past

**Ang's** P.O.V

So seven years past and me, my momma, and sisters are all moving to Alaska since momma isn't aging anymore. So right now I am helping my sisters pack there stuff in the car and help them in the car. Right now we are still in Forks. My sisters and momma and I all had gifts are momma said that our daddy and one of our aunts and uncles have gifts. Renesmee can show you what she wants you to see with the touch of her hand and Haydara can teleport herself and Renesmee anyone she wants to where she is or somewhere else and I can bend the elements like Earth, Fire,Water,and Air. Last year momma got me a glider that I can use to fly for my birthday it can also turn into a staff. Momma can project a shield which cancels out other attacks which is awesome but I like my gift.

So we are all in the car and the moving truck left yesterday so all we need to is drive all the way up there. I can't wait to see the new house and I hope we get to met the rest of the family. We all are going to high school including momma which will be fun. We all can play and instrument I can play the piano, momma can play the violin she is really good, and Nessie and Haydara can also play the piano and they also sing the sound good I heard them sing before.

**one hour past **

"Momma are we there yet ." my sisters and I say at the same time I swear that its weird that we do that a lot. " We are almost there guys a few more minutes then you can pick your rooms OK." Momma said.


End file.
